Unexpected
by Wildcat Abby
Summary: It's Friday and a lot of unexpected events are happening.
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected**

 **Friday**

Some people are happy when it's Friday. It's just an ordinary day for Hannah. On this job, you're available 24/7, holidays and all. Looking at the mirror, she can see her tired eyes, dry hair, and even a start of a pimple! Great! _Just great_.

Arriving at the office, she sees smiling people _. Huh, we must have gotten new info from Rainier Boothe's bug the way people are smiling._

At her work station, Noah has the similar smile. "Hey, what's up?" she greeted.

"Higher-ups are happy with the progress we're making on our cases lately that they've given mostly everyone the _rare_ weekend off. Of course, there's still skeletal staff and we're still are on-call in case…" Noah beams.

"Wait, _we_? Including us?"

"Yes, _and_ including the team. Patricia told them the news an hour ago." "What's your plan for the weekend" replied an excited Noah.

Hannah didn't know the answer. It's been a long while since she planned a Friday night or a weekend actually. "I'm sure I'll think of something. Enjoy."

She skimmed her phone's contacts noting her college best friend, an ex co-worker, and her dad. She texted her dad if she could see them tonight. His reply was fast. He's taken her mom on a lake date but he is willing to cancel it. She instantly told him not to cancel and will just see them later _. Ok tonight, it's just me, wine, and a book._

When her apartment elevator dinged and opened up, she's surprised to see the hallway full of neighbors in party hats and there's a lot of dancing teenagers. Elaine approached her and asked her to join them and have cake. It's Chessie's 16th birthday hence the gathering and giggling dancing teenagers. Hannah begged off and said that she'll be having an early night. Her neighbor was disappointed but understood and promised to keep the noise to a minimum.

Once inside, she showered and chose her most comfortable tank top and jammies. She opened the wine, poured in a fancy glass. She's reaching for her e-book reader when a knock interrupted her. _Must be Elaine with a slice of cake._

Opening the door, she was shocked to see McG standing there in his Army shirt, camo pants, hands in his pocket and the most gorgeous smile. "Sgt. McGuire, what are you doing here?" she held on the door.

"So formal. Told you the name is Joseph or McG, beautiful." he countered.

"Ok McG, why are you here?" suddenly conscious about her outfit. McG doesn't seem to mind though. He gave her an appreciative glance.

"I'm here to ask if you are willing to go out for dinner. May I come in or do we give your neighbors something to talk about?" _Yup_ , her neighbors and guests are looking alright, especially at McG.

"Ok come in. Where are the others?" She asked closing the door.

"Well, as soon as we got the all clear, Preach went home to see his daughters, Jaz tagged along. Amir, I don't know where because he couldn't get away from me fast enough. Top's somewhere practicing his lone wolf act".

"Have you seen your mom?" she inquired.

"Yes, dropped by the hospital this afternoon. She was surprised and happy to see me" McG continued on.

"How did you even know where I live?" Hannah suddenly asked distancing herself from him.

Scoping her apartment, McG nonchalantly "I may or may not have charmed a certain blond from HR."

She stilled when she heard his answer and hastily replied "Why aren't you at _her_ doorstep then Sgt.?" Her voice's a little higher and irritated than normal.

Immediately McG turned to her "Woah, hey, let's back up." Holding her hand, "I meant Charlie, the 6'2 full bearded muscly blond guy. He owes me a favor. Are you jealous?" McG waiting for an answer.

Hannah blushed. "No I'm not. " Looking away she realized _I totally am! Heck where did that come from?_ _This is not good._

Hannah making excuses, "Well, now is not a good time. I just opened a bottle…" McG interrupted midsentence looking directly at her. "I'm totally fine staying in."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **First off, thank you for reading! I want to thank the creator Mr. Georgaris for creating these characters that inspired me to write fan fiction in the first place. I'm truly hoping that the show gets renewed for a second season and beyond. The cast, writers, and all the crew deserve it.**

 **As usual, these are just for fan fiction fun and please do not get angry or disappointed if it's not accurate portrayal of the characters. I like to colour outside the lines**

 **Much obliged,**

 **Abby**

Hannah was at a loss for words. _He's wants to stay. What do we do? What do_ _ **I**_ _do? Calm down Hannah, deep breaths, it's just McG!_ Finishing her internal dialogue, she went to the table and grabbed the wine.

"You drink wine? I have beer in the fridge if that's what you prefer." Hannah sipped from her glass.

"I can have a beer. Have you eaten dinner yet? I can order us some food if you like. Chinese ok? " McG grabbed his phone, looking for the number of the restaurant nearby.

"Yes and get some egg rolls please"

Hannah also took this moment to go to her room and changed to a t-shirt. She didn't change the pajama bottoms because it's decent and it's so comfortable. Looking at the mirror and giving her hair a fluff, she went back to the living room to find him sitting on the couch.

He noted the change of outfit. "You didn't have to change your top. Are you uncomfortable with me?"

"No, not uncomfortable just want to be presentable" Hannah joined him. She smiled and hoped her disguise worked.

Hannah is anxious. She doesn't know where this would lead and if it is even possible to have relations with a co-worker much less someone who is always out on the field. _Wait, relationships already? Get a grip Hannah._

"You are beautiful babe, whatever you are wearing" McG said in a low sexy voice.

"Don't call me babe."

"You are one."

McG putting his flirt-on full speed. He really wanted to know more of this beautiful woman in front of him. He hopes she gives him a chance. He asked about her parents and she told him that they're in a romantic lake dinner date and will just see them tomorrow.

He looked at the picture frames and saw one with her sitting by a beach and looked so beautiful. He picked it up and said "See… a total knockout."

"Put it down before I _knock_ you out" She's blushing. She never blushed this easily before and yet lately it's all she's been doing especially if it is has something to do the medic.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Ah save by the food." McG stood up and got and paid their food. They ate their sweet and sour chicken and egg rolls in silence but giving each other shy glances.

"What, why are you looking at me like that? " Hannah was the first to give in.

"You have something in…" He is now leaning towards her and he gathered her hair and placed them softly behind her ears. He gently placed his lips across hers giving her a lingering kiss.

It is as if time stood still. Hannah felt herself close her eyes and give in to the kiss. For a moment, she could only think of McG and what it would be like to be his significant other. She feels like she's floating. Her eyes snapped open when she heard him clear his throat.

"I'm sorry if you think that was inappropriate" McG serious all of a sudden.

"No, it's okay. I was there with you. It was a sweet kiss" Hannah reassuring him.

"My kiss was sweet? Must be the chicken" he said jokingly and looking relieved that she didn't freak out.

"Look, I admit that there is attraction between us. I don't know though if this would work out." She admitted softly.

"Hey, I'm here willing to work it out. I'm hella attracted to you too and ever since Columbia, I can't get you out of my head. We got tonight, right? What do you say we'll keep it slow, learn more about each other and see where it goes?" McG offered.

Hannah knows it can never be. Not with the walls she put up still in place. But here, tonight, she might as well enjoy what's happening now. She'll worry about tomorrow, well tomorrow.

She nodded and went to a nearby bookcase "Ok. I got cards, monopoly, scrabble…

McG laughed "No board games. I was thinking more of like, two truths and a lie, or never have I ever…"

 _Of course! She should have thought of that!_ Shaking her head and smiling _"_ Okay I'll start." She sat beside him and thought for a moment.

She's looking straight in his eyes. "Never have I ever … let a man inside my apartment on the first date"

"Yes! Woohoo!" he jumped from the couch, his grin wide and his fist pumping. "I like this game. Feels like I'm already winning" McG beamed.

Hannah can't hide the big smile from her lips. "You're such a goof!" _but I think you might be right Joseph. You are winning my heart._ She silently acknowledged.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **This is my final chapter for Unexpected. Thank you for bearing with me as I complete my first ever fan fiction. I am planning to write for the other team members as well based on that** _ **rare weekend off**_ **premise. There will be other stories for McG and Hannah in the next few weeks. I love them together. What's the ship name – McHannah? JoHan? HannahMc? HaJo? Let me know what you think!**

 **I appreciate you giving time to read this story and your feedback or comments will help me improve my writing. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Oh and yes #RenewTheBrave!**

 **Much obliged,**

 **Abby**

Hannah woke up to find herself wrapped in his arms. They feel asleep on the couch. She checked the clock 0500H. She tried very carefully removing his arms so as not to wake him up. He moved but didn't open his eyes. When she untangled herself, she quietly went to the bathroom. She splashed her face with water and brushed her teeth. Staring at her refection, she admitted she had a great time with McG and definitely no nightmares last night.

 _ **A few hours earlier…**_

After wrapping their game of Never Have I Ever, McG shared the prank he pulled on Amir. One day, he put the guys' used sock in Amir's _go bag_ and that when Amir opened said _go bag_ in Seville, it released the most unpleasant odour.

"That is disgusting. He must have been angry" she exclaimed.

"Nah, Amir's cool. He said he'll pull one on me, but until now, no pranks yet. Top though, made me buy Amir a complete change of clothes that day since his were kinda smelly" he recalled.

"Hahaha! Serves you right. Probably come at you like a ninja" She said laughing.

"Come to think of it, he and Jaz have been throwing a few secretive glances my way lately. Yeah, they're probably plotting." He amused.

McG is drinking his beer and she caught his side profile and can't help but stare. _I want to run my hands in his scruffy jaw. I want to pull his head and kiss him again. Maybe pull up that army shirt and start counting abs…Woah, wait … hello! wine speaking…or is that you hormones?!_

He caught her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just the wine is probably getting to me" she shyly confessed. He started to stand up and before she could stop herself, she grabbed his hand "Where are you going?"

"It's getting late and I've been up since 0800H yesterday…. so I guess I better go."

" _Or…_ you can sleep with me if you like." She gasped! _WTF!_ _Did she really say that a loud! W.T.F.! Wine and hormones! Damn it!_

McG stood frozen, looking at her, waiting for clarification.

She swallowed and tried to compose herself. "What I _mean_ … you can stay here… on this couch… and sleep. Yes that! _That's_ what I mean". She can feel her face is getting hotter.

Thankfully though, he let it slide.

"Okay but only if you're sure. I don't want to impose" his voice still cautious.

"No, no imposition at all. It's late. You're in an unfamiliar neighbourhood. I don't want you traveling if you're sleepy and had consumed alcohol. Trouble doesn't discriminate you know." Hannah explained.

McG touched by her concern, he gave a light laugh. "I only had 2 beers. I'm not a light weight and I definitely can handle myself, familiar neighbourhood or not. I'm not just a pretty face you know. But it's nice to see you concerned about my well-being."

"Yes, well I am… Okay?" she admitted. "Stay please, for my peace of mind. Let me grab you some pillows and a blanket." McG nod his consent.

She went to the bedroom and grabbed the extra pillows and blankets. When she returned, he had changed to more comfy clothes and looks refreshed. He was watching re-runs of Law & Order SVU.

"Watch with me?" he asked. He got the pillows from her, fluffed it in the back and he pulled her beside him and covered them both in the blanket. They silently watched until they both fell asleep.

She tapped her face bringing herself back to the present. She should shower and probably start coffee and fix breakfast. She was in the process of removing her top and didn't notice the bathroom door opening.

" **Hannah**!" McG growled angrily.

Her eyes wide like saucers when she heard his voice, she immediately dropped her top back covering herself and faced him. She never heard him say her name that way before. _Did he see my back? Is he disgusted? This is why I don't date…not let anyone in._

She saw his fingers bunch into a fist and ready to hit something. She wanted to escape but he's blocking the door. She's nervous… didn't know what to say so she kept quiet.

" **Who**?" he demanded.

That's all he can manage to say at the moment. Images of Hannah being tortured gutted him, the pain that she endured. She must be still having nightmares from the ordeal. Those don't go away easily. He knows. He has nightmares of his own. He is breathing hard and trying to calm himself and not scare her more in the process.

"Who did it? I wanna know the bastard's name. I'm gonna make it my mission…" he gritted his teeth, breathing heavily.

Hannah found her voice. Shakily, she answered "It's done. Your team helped actually… in a way. It was Martin Urzua. It wasn't him directly but I'm sure, he was the one who gave the order. His organization was ambushed by the CIA following that mission in Mexico so no one was left. All of them are dead."

"You're not disgusted?" her insecurities showing.

The medic felt relieved, shook his head and reached for her "Good. Come here please." His voice softened.

She moved closer to him and he enveloped her in the tightest hug. He put her hands on her face and stared at her "Some are barely noticeable now. _ **I**_ figured it out because I'm trained to treat those kinds of wounds. I wished I knew you then and was there to help you heal." He felt a wave of protectiveness over Hannah that he never felt with any woman before. He kissed her forehead.

" _Every_ scar shows me how strong and courageous you are." He tilted her chin up. "You never _ever_ have tohide it from me. You are one beautiful brave woman Hannah Rivera. Got it?" McG reassured her.

The tears are now freely flowing. She could not say anything yet so she just nodded. He wiped all her tears away kissed her hungrily on the lips. _Oh boy, the man can kiss!_

Hannah felt comfort in the medic's arms. A burst of happiness flowed through her with the realization that Joseph is giving her a piece of herself back, that intimacy she felt once was lost. At that moment, she knew she is willing to work this relationship with him. There is definitely more layers to this beautiful man.

She pushed back, her hands running over his chest and ended the kiss before they get carried away. "Okay, let's get out of this bathroom. What do you eat for breakfast? "

McG arms still wrapped around her not letting her go. Rubbing his scruffy jaw on her neck, he kissed her and asked, "You know how to cook Shakshuka?"


End file.
